leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Shizuha, Symbol of Loneliness and Demise
|date = December 20th, 2012 |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 340 (+72) |mana = 228 (+40.5) |damage= 48.5 (+3.1) |range = 600 |armor = 16 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.619 (+3.12%) |healthregen = 5.4 (+0.53) |manaregen = 5.7 (+0.47) |speed = 345 }} Shizuha, Symbol of Loneliness and Demise is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Deals magic damage in a 40° cone, also releasing a large crimson projectile at each side that also deal magic damage. Enemies can take damage both from the main and secondary damage. |leveling= 1050 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Summons a tornado of leaves around her that deal physical damage per second and slows nearby enemies. While this ability is active, she may cast A Maiden's Soul. A Maiden's Soul is automatically activated if left not triggered. |leveling= 6 175 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Dispels the leaf tornado protecting her and gains increased attack speed depending on how long the tornado is maintained, with a minimum of 3 seconds. |leveling= 6 }} }} Shizuha fires a temporary circle of massive pine needles from the sky to the targeted area, trapping enemies inside. |leveling= 90 |cooldown= |range= 600 |cost= 30 |costtype= mana }} Summons a flurry of autumm leaves at the targeted direction, releasing a total of 60 leaf blades towards the area dealing physical damage each to enemies per second for 5 seconds. Shizuha and her allies gets increased movement speed following the direction of the leaves. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 1500 }} Notes and Nonsense Shizuha and 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Minoriko,_Symbol_of_Abundance_and_Harvest| Minoriko]] are twin autumm goddesses, Shizuha being the older of the two. Shizuha's job is to colour the autumn leaves red and let them fall. The sisters meet up with the local villagers in Gensokyo, collecting faith to ensure them a colourful and bountiful autumn each year. Shizuha is almost the opposite of her sister in terms of personality, as she is more cool and is somewhat anti-social compared to her younger sister. This also sets her design to be an AD carry, using the power of autumn leaves she colours them, while having a kit that is good vs targets that are alone. *Passive: Pretty much ranged , her kit and her status as an ADC alone can lure enemies into isolation, triggering this passive's power. Does nothing in a teamfight though unless one of the enemies is stranded. *Q: Generic conic skillshot with a twist - it also fires a blast each on the sides that extends further than the primary skillshot. Enemies can be damaged from both instances. *W: Self-defense delayed steroid. The initial cast can help you kite a bit from melee bruisers wanting to eat delicious autumn-flavoured girls. You may wish to delay the tornado for a potent steroid instead, and the longer you can delay, the better the steroid. Using this offensively usually however is equivalent to holding a signboard saying "Please Eat Me". *E: Another self-defense skill. This time it is used to lock individual enemies or more to a location and allowing Shizuha some breathing room. You may combo by opening with Pine Barrage and follow up with Falling Blast and Falling Leaves of Madness as a damaging combo. Bonus points to lone enemies. *R: An ultimate that offers some utility. And no, it is impossible for an enemy to get hit by all 60 leaves even if the enemy decides to run into every leaf, that damage will be insane. At most an enemy will probably be hit by 8-10 leaves. Theoretical Item Build: Isolating enemies as Shizuha can be easily done with her status as an AD Carry, as you're a high-priority target that attracts a lot of attention regardless if you're both fed or unfed. This can be further improved with her ability to lock down a very small group of enemies even further with her Pine Barrage, Without escape abilities however, Shizuha demands better position than most, thankfully her kit forces her opponents to position carefully too, as Shizuha punishes enemies that are stranded from their team hard. Awesome Music Time ' A God That Loves People ~ Romantic Fall' Category:Custom champions